


It's Magic

by tangerinestars



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Phone Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinestars/pseuds/tangerinestars
Summary: She bought it for that tight muscle in her hip.Or at least, that's how she justified it.





	It's Magic

It started with a weird tweak in her hip, and she mentioned it casually, as she and Sinc were walking to the locker room after practice one day. The question had been simple and normal enough, but… no, she didn’t have one, because she never really needed to have that much power in a massager, and she got regular massages anyway-

“Trust me, you should get one.”

Amazon Same Day Delivery had the package to her front door before 9pm.

At first she turned it on, slightly shocked at the buzzy bee sound when it was at it’s lowest setting. Just out of curiosity, she lowered the wand to her hip, over her sweatpants, and felt the warm buzzing sensation zip through her body. She felt the soreness ease away, and a regained mobility, while she leaned back on the bed.

Tobin brought the massager over her hip, grazing her thigh until she began to wonder, dragging it up towards her knee and then slowly back down, inch by inch. She could feel the early rumblings and the pulsations beginning to grow when she finally made contact, and even when she still had pants and underwear on, a chilling, wonderful wave moved through her.

_ring ring_

_ring ring_

_ring ring_

“Hi baby. What’s up?’

“MmMmmmmmmmm”

She could her the little intake of breath, knowing Christen knew exactly what those sounds were. Tobin could hear rustling some vague mouthed whispered “_Tobin” _to Rachel, as Christen held the phone closer to her mouth “_Gimme a sec” _and then the quiet close of the door.

“_Hmmm _Hi _baby.”_

Tobin had moved the massager fully between her legs, and was slowly bucking her hips up anddown the toy, grinding against the buzz.

“Chris, I got that massager… it’s… _fuck…_it’s incredible.”

_“Holy crap you got it??” _Christen’s voice jumped up an octave, and she settled back on her back, letting her fingers graze down her body and begin to play with the drawstring of her sweats.

“Mhmm- and- mmmmm fuck, it’s _SO_ good.”

“Tell me what you’re doing, baby.” She began to dip those fingers under the waistband, and inch further down, teasing her own self as she heard her girlfriend’s moans through the phone.”

“I’m… ugh fuck, I’m holding it…. Over my pants, and…. and just rocking up and down, and fuck, I wish you could be here.”

“Ugh you don’t even have your pants off? Oh my God I cannot wait.”

“Yeah? Mmmm I can’t wait to use this with you, spread out and dripping as I trail it down your body…. FUCK!”

Christen could hear a repetitive buzzing pattern as she presumed Tobin had pressed a button, switching to a loud buzzy rhythm. It made her so wet. She sent those fingers further down, rubbing her rapidly swelling clit, and feeling the little pool of wetness beginning to form.

‘Tobin, I want you to take your pants off for me, okay? Ugh I can’t wait to hear you coming.”

“Mmmm okay…” She heard the gentle inhale as Tobin’s legs felt the cool October air in Portland, and she imagined her running the toy up and down her thighs, dripping with anticipation.

“Good job. Are you wet for me?” She could hear a rustle of the pillow against the growing buzz, and could tell that Tobin wasn’t far off. “Okay, I want you to bring it down, closer to you lips, and drag it up nice and slowly.” Gentle wet vibration sounds could be heard over the phone, and she could hardly believe how wet she had gotten in just a couple minutes.

“Fuck, Chris- I’m so wet for you. This thing is _incredibleeeeeee.” _Tobin’s growing desperation was one of Christen’s favorite sounds, especially when Christen was in the process of pumping two fingers inside of her, curing and twisting her wrist, watching as Tobin was pulled to the brink of madness.

“You’re gonna come for me so good, aren’t you baby? Gonna hold it lightly over you beautiful clit until I say so?”

“Yes, mmmmmmm I’m so close, I can’t-“

“That’s it, you’re so close, turn it up one level-“ and Tobin was done for. Panting and shaking and breathy moans, filling the bedroom of their home in Portland, twisting fingers in their sheets, and grabbing at their headboard. She lay there, grey sweats and boxers pooled around her ankle, with her legs spread wide, and nipples hard, pressing into her soft white t shirt. She was slowly beginning to catch her breath as she rolled over, pulling the phone close to her ear, and tapping off the speaker.

“_You’re next._”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry I've been MIA; life and work and travel are wonderful, but they keep me busy. I've got a few projects in draft stage (like Hard Chill, the Delicate series, and a one shot I'm super excited about. I can't make any big promises about when, but they do exist, and I'll do my best to get them to you soon.)
> 
> Also if it wasn't clear, Tobin bought a Magic Wand and you should also buy one. ;)


End file.
